God Sent a Miracle。
by kukai
Summary: Miracles happen in market streets.


**Pairing/Characters:** Tsubaki/Black Star one-sided, Black Star/Maka implied, and eventually Justin/Tsubaki  
**Chapters:** one-shot, complete  
**Genre:** fluff, angst, one-sided  
**Rating:** G  
**Words total:** 798  
**Summary: **Miracles happen in market streets.  
**Disclaimer: ** Soul Eater does not belong to me at all, kthx.  
**Notes:** I wrote this a few months ago (posted up on LJ) and decided to post it up here after so long, lol. So, this was set in an AU time-setting, you can say. Chapter 61's revelation wasn't released when I wrote this, so the spoiler for Justin, does not exist in this fic.

* * *

Tsubaki wasn't a girl who prayed much (unless she felt the need to). Her insecurities were always a burden to her everyday life. The meaning of her name 'scentless flower' was of no help to her self-esteem, nor does the fact that her Meister, who was the notorious Black Star, was growing up from a little boy and into a young man.

One of many fears had been realized, occurred, written in stone, the works -- when his infatuation, crush rather, on Maka Albarn had been realized. He pursued his feelings, began to court her; although she dismissed all his attempts and never showed any sign of reciprocation, she never said she disliked him.

Her days were quite gloomy of course. She cared, adored, and loved Black Star. He was the reason why she is who she was today. Of course, he grew up to be a great man so far, she was proud, happy, but it wasn't enough. No, that wasn't it -- she felt egotistical. No human or weapon was perfect, Tsubaki knew this very well, though it didn't console her guilty conscience.

With a soul like hers, she was accepting, able to cooperate with almost anyone, and she was tolerant enough to handle Black Star (not to mention the only person he could work with in perfect sync). Professor Stein had stated this years ago. He never mentioned all her bad traits though or any at all from what she could remember.

She was accepting of others but did not feel that her being was worthy of any person. She felt small, insignificant, unwanted. At least that was until she met Black Star. He gave her a reason and hopes to believe that she had a spot in someone's life. Tsubaki could recall them discussing under the night sky that she was all the stars and he was the dark sky she shined in. She was the light to his darkness, but what if his dark skies turned into light; the stars wouldn't shine, they wouldn't be there. That time had come.

For the past five months, the past twenty weeks of her life, Tsubaki would be up every night waiting for her meister to come home from his dates with Maka.

The apartment she shared with Black Star was empty every night. He'd be home late, not so late, but he was late for dinner, their late night talks -- all those little things they used to do.

It was the same daily routine every night.

She was growing tired of looking out to the sky, looking at how it fades to orange pigments in the early morning. Inside, she was sick of it, inside, she thought it was the most beautiful sights in her life. If this meant that he would no longer walk the path of a demon, then so be it. Her heart pained, it ached constantly, she honestly didn't think there would be something more painful that her brother's death.

Life wasn't about brooding, waiting, and just being jealous. Tsubaki would tell herself that every night. It just took her five months to start taking action, slowly move on, and start the healing, the letting go of her best friend, first love, brother-like figure, and her son-figure, go.

Today she would become a stronger woman. Today she would find someone who'd stay with her through the night and shine with her. She didn't realize it would be the next day before she headed off on a mission with Black Star.

As she walked towards the market to buy some supplies an hour before the mission would begin (Black Star was busy prepping himself and telling Maka his goodbye until he'd come back). She ran into a man whom she had never spoken to before but had seen countless amount of times.

"A-ah, I'm sorry, Justin-san." She was on the floor picking up all the health kits she had purchased along with the three days worth of food because Tsubaki wasn't sure how many days they'd be gone (which would be a day but with a stomach like Black Star's, she was obligated to pack extra).

He wasn't a talker that was for sure. He was a quiet man…a quiet man with overly loud music.

"I…guess I can't be heard either." The scent of sorrow was in the air.

She assumed he couldn't hear her, not knowing he had the ability to read lips.

Justin turned his back away from her, walking away, but before he would get lost in the crowd, he left her a surprise.

"Little flowers should not be sad. The air, the sweet scent such an angel carries, shall be ruined with sorrow. God would not want his beloved flower in the night sky to stop shining. Amen."

* * *

**More Author Notes:** No, I do not have anything against Black Star/Tsubaki, Soul/Maka, or any canon-implied pairings. I ship almost everything, so keep the wank out.


End file.
